


1, 2, 3...

by b6l6u6e



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Scissoring, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b6l6u6e/pseuds/b6l6u6e
Summary: Percy has been developing feelings for her two best friends and thinks nothing will come of it. Until one night, they surprise her with a question over dinner.
Relationships: Aisha & Female Boss (Saints Row), Aisha (Saints Row)/Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat, Aisha (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat, Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Kudos: 17





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little feel good smut between my favorite OT3. I might add this, or mention of it in a bigger project I have planned for my Boss, Percy. Reviews are always appreciated, but please read and enjoy the smut.

It was a hot and muggy evening, when Percy pulled up to the driveway of her two best friend’s house. Aisha had invited her over to have dinner with her and Johnny. Not one to turn down a free meal, especially one cooked by Aisha, she couldn’t refuse. Besides, the invitation was mostly a formality. Her visits had started to become more and more frequent, to the point where she feels like she’s coming home every time she pulls up to the house.

Percy pressed a button and locked her car, as she made her way over to the front door. She gave it three knocks, before opening the door and walking through the threshold. A smile graced her lips, upon smelling whatever deliciousness Aisha was concocting in the kitchen.

“Hey! It’s me,” she called out.

Turning a corner, she was greeted by the sight of Aisha and Johnny working in the kitchen. Johnny looked over at Percy, “Yo! Welcome back.”

She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer, as Aisha explained that dinner was almost ready.

“So feel free to sit down and make yourself comfortable,” she added, as she bustled about.

“You sure you wanna trust Johnny with a knife?” Percy joked, smiling into the rim of her bottle.

He gave her a heated glare, but the smirk that tugged at his lips showed that he wasn’t actually angry. “Shut up, Pers.”

Aisha rolled her eyes, while Percy chuckled. She and Johnny were always poking fun at each other. Sometimes they would see how far they could take it before actually getting the other mad. It’s only ever happened once before, but the wound was quickly mended by Percy, revealing an embarrassing tidbit of information about her past. Johnny laughed so hard, he didn’t have the heart to stay mad at her.

She wasn’t sure if it was the beer in her empty stomach that was causing her to feel all warm and fuzzy, but it was a feeling she couldn’t deny enjoying. Percy felt it every time she saw Johnny and Aisha together. The way they laughed and always had to be touching made her heart swell, but also ache at the same time. Over and over she tried to fight the feeling that welled up, telling herself that it was weird and wrong to develop crushes on both your friends that were already dating each other.

Percy’s thoughts were interrupted as Aisha placed a plate of hot gumbo and rice in front of her. She could feel her mouth watering at the smell, but before she could dig in, her friend gave her a big hug. Percy hadn’t ever been a fan of human contact before she met Aisha. She remembered how after she’d saved her sister, the hip hop artist had given her a big hug in thanks. Something about the woman’s hug made her not hate them so much, so she happily returned the gesture.

“I missed you so much,” Aisha confessed, as she stood back from the hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Percy tried her best not to blush, but from the feel of her heated cheeks, she knew she was failing.

“I missed you too, Eesh.”

She took her seat at the small round table, on Johnny’s other side. He stirred his rice and gumbo together, before taking a bite. “Yo, you sayin’ you didn’t miss me too? I’m hurt.”

Percy snorted, “Miss your dumb face? Not likely.”

“Yeah, yeah. Deflect by bein’ a bitch. I know ya missed me.” He took another bite of his food, with a way too smug look on his face, cause damn it, he was right.

Aisha gave off a little giggle, which sounded as delicate as windchimes, making them both smile. “You two are too much sometimes.”

“You love us for it,” Johnny replied, leaning over and giving her a quick kiss on her full lips.

Percy dug into her food, trying to ignore the awkward feeling of wanting so badly to be included. The gumbo was the perfect level of spicy and tasted delicious on her tongue.

A pleased hum escaped her as she took another bite, “This is amazing.”

“I’m glad you like it. It’s my grandfather’s recipe. I hope I didn’t make it too spicy.”

Percy shook her head, “It’s perfect.” Just like you.

“She grew up in a Mexican family, Eesh.”

Aisha gave him a light smack on his arm, “Don’t stereotype.”

“Nah, he’s right,” Percy stated. “Though, I swear, if you try to get me to wear a sombrero again, I’m gonna gut you.”

Johnny gave off a loud laughed, “Oh, c’mon! It was Cinco de Mayo! Everyone wears ‘em.”

“Yeah, well, you don’t see me walkin’ around in kimonos,” she retorted, while pointing her spoon at him to emphasize her point.

“That’s Japanese,” Johnny replied, trying his best to look annoyed, but failing. “South Korean women wear a Hanbok.”

Percy knew he was actually Korean, but sometimes she liked to call him the wrong thing on purpose. Especially since he does the same to her. Just another way they liked getting on each other’s nerves.

Aisha cleared her throat, “Really you two? Can we have a single dinner where you both aren’t antagonizing each other?”

Johnny and Percy both quickly settled down, not wanting to upset the woman. They even had the decency to look slightly guilty.

“Sorry, Eesh,” Johnny said, as he placed a hand on her knee. She gave him a gentle smile, then turned to Percy, who was also quick to apologize.

“Just no more outbursts tonight, okay?”

Percy nodded and Johnny was just quiet, going back to finishing his plate.

The room was silent and Percy couldn’t stand it. Deep seeded thoughts always krept up inside her mind, when she didn’t have anything to distract herself with, and she was far too sober for that.

As she took another sip of her beer, her attention was peaked, when she heard Johnny and Aisha whispering about something. Percy gave them a curious look, not fully able to pick up on what they were saying. She tried reading their lips, but she found out she was shit at that too, and only further reminded her on how she wanted to kiss them both.

Finally she decided enough was enough, “What you two whispering about over there?”

They both quickly stopped, looking like two kids getting caught passing notes in the back of a classroom.

“Nothin’,” Johnny answered, before taking a swig from his own bottle of beer.

Percy’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, “Not actin’ like it’s nothin’.”

Johnny glared and opened his mouth, about to say something, but was cut off by his girlfriend.

“We were discussing on whether or not we should ask if you wanted to stay the night.”

Violet eyes blinked at the couple in confusion. She didn’t understand why they were trying to be so secretive about it. She’s stayed the night plenty of times before. In fact, Johnny made a jab about how the couch isn’t comfortable anymore, cause it’s got a permanent indent of her ass in it.

“Uh, yeah. I wouldn’t mind staying the night.” She still wasn’t sure on what was going on between the two. Then it dawned on her. Aisha wanted her to stay, but Johnny probably wanted some ‘quality time’ with his girlfriend and would have felt too awkward with her being in the other room.

“Unless… You had other plans? I which case, I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“Oh, you wouldn’t be intruding. We were actually hoping you would join us,” Aisha assured, her dark colored cheeks pinkening ever so slightly.

Percy tilted her head to the side, “What, for like a movie, or a board game?”

Johnny sighed, looking to almost be in physical pain. “Sometimes it’s remarkable how dense you can be.”

“Hey! I--”

“She’s askin’ if you wanna join us in bed tonight.”

She just sat there, staring at the couple, her brain trying to comprehend what Johnny had just told her. Percy couldn’t believe her ears. She had to have heard him wrong. Were they really inviting her to join them, in bed?

“As in…”

“Fuckin’. Yeah.”

“You really gotta say it like that?” Aisha chided him.

“What? That’s what it is,” he defended.

Percy’s face was red, excited at the idea. “When did this come up?”

“Well…” Aisha started. “A few nights ago, when you were here, the topic came up.”

“We were about to have sex and Eesh was worried you’d hear us, or accidentally walk in on us,” Johnny interrupted. “I then made a passing comment about how you could just join in, if that were the case.”

Aisha cleared her throat, “Yes, well. We then actually sat down and had a talk about the idea of you joining us.”

Percy looked over at Johnny, “You’re cool with this?”

He raised an eyebrow at her, “You kiddin’ me? Two hot women who want me at once? I’d be livin’ the fuckin’ dream.”

“Right… Why’d I even ask?”

She bit her bottom lip, as she looked at her two friends, unable to believe that her own dreams were coming true. Johnny got up from his chair and steadily made his way over to her. With a gentle, but firm hand, he cupped her chin, lifting it up so she’d look up at him. Her violet eyes were framed by her thick lashes. The heat in cheeks intensified, as she felt a pool of heat flood into her core from the simple motion.

“You gonna keep biting your lip, or are you gonna come up with a decision?”

Percy didn’t know what was coming over her. Normally she always had to be in charge, to have complete control over all situations. That rule never changed, not even in the bedroom. However, with the way Johnny loomed over her, touching her with just his one hand on her chin, her whole body heated up. She wanted to be at his mercy.

“Yes.”


	2. Part 2

Johnny smirked, “Yes, to what exactly?”

Percy’s eyes darkened with deep desire, “I want you both to fuck me.”

That was all the permission he needed, before he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was heated, his tongue sliding along her bottom lip, before she opened her mouth to let him in. She made a show of fighting for dominance, but Johnny quickly won. His tongue was wet and heavy against her own, tasting of beer and spice.

She had been so lost in the kiss, she didn’t notice Aisha moving behind her, until she felt the other woman’s lips on her neck. The soft touches made her skin tingle all the way down to her core.

A small whine escaped from deep in her throat, as Johnny pulled away. He lifted Aisha’s head, so he could kiss her next. Percy watched, this time not feeling like an outsider. They were beautiful together.

They soon parted, then Johnny helped Percy up from the chair she was still sitting in. “C’mon, let’s go to the bedroom, so we don’t break anything.”

“You’re actually worried about breaking something for once?” Aisha teased.

Johnny turned around, “Oh, I wouldn’t mind fuckin’ you both right here on the kitchen table. I just didn’t want to hear you complain about broken dishes afterwards.”

“Don’t be such an ass to your girlfriend,” Percy said, as she walked past him, with Aisha’s hand in hers. The glare he gave her was hardly convincing, as he followed after the two women.

Percy and Aisha were already in a deep kiss, once he made his way inside. He took a moment to admire the scene, before he decided to join in. Johnny went up behind Percy and cupped her brests, as he kissed and bit down on her neck. A heady gasp escaped her, followed quickly by a moan, when he soothed the bite with his tongue.

“You’re wearin’ too much clothing,” he muttered against her skin.

Two pairs of hands worked against her body, quickly shedding her of all her clothing. Even with nothing on, Percy felt hot to the touch. She pulled Aisha in for another kiss, before helping the other woman get undressed. With her dark skin and delicate curves, Aisha was a goddess of beauty. She gave her a gentle kiss on her full lips, then began trailing down from the corner of her mouth, to her jaw, and then to her neck.

Johnny brushed Percy’s hair to the side. With the back of her neck exposed, he gave her a kiss and a gentler bite. His hands trailed over the smooth expanse of her back. He stopped when his fingers brushed over the rough bump of a scar. It was one he remembered patching up himself, with her almost bleeding out to death on his dining room table. That was also the night he finally came to grips on how much Percy meant to him.

Sensing his discomfort from the memory, Percy turned around to face him, showing him all of her. He reached out to her, longing to taste her lips again. As he kissed her, he cupped her cheek with one hand, while he pulled her close to him with the other.

Aisha smiled at the scene. She’d known for a while about the blooming feelings between the two of them. At first she was upset, thinking Johnny would leave her, but he quickly quieted such emotions, reassuring her that he loved her everyday. Then she began falling for Percy too. It surprised her at first, but the more time she’d spent with the woman, the more she grew to accept her feelings. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was to find out that Percy felt the same. She wrapped her arms around the other woman, giving her ample breasts a gentle squeeze, before trailing down between her legs.

Percy moaned into the kiss she was sharing with Johnny, when she felt long delicate fingers slowly sliding along her folds. Johnny looked more than pleased, as he watched his girlfriend slowly finger his best friend. He finally began the process of removing his clothes, then sat down on the edge of the bed, enjoying the show. Once Percy’s moans were getting more frequent and her breathing coming in shorter breaths, he placed his hand over Aisha’s, causing her to stop.

An annoyed whine escaped Percy at being denied the orgasm she so strongly craved. She glared at Johnny. How dare he! Stupid Johnny, with his stupid fuckin’ smirk, that makes me want to sit on his stupid fuckin’ face!

“Enjoyin’ yourself?” He asked, not at all shaken by the death glare she was currently giving him.

“Fuck you,” she spat out, though the venom in her voice was hardly effective, when her cheeks were so flushed.

“Ain’t that why you’re here?” He continued to give her that cocky smirk, before turning to Aisha, who was still behind her. With a simple gesture, she left Percy and made her way over to the bed. She moved herself behind him, pressing her bare chest against his back, as she gave him a deep kiss.

Coming down from her frustration, Percy finally realized that Johnny was completely naked as well. He may have been able to keep up the cool guy demeanor, but his fully erect cock gave away just how much she and Aisha had an effect on him.

Huh, he wasn’t lyin’ about the eight inches, after all.

She made her way over to the couple, stopping until she was standing between Johnny’s open legs. He looked over at her, once he was done kissing Aisha. “You done pouting?”

Percy had to push down the instinct that told her to fight. She knew that if she was gonna come out of this satisfied, she was gonna have to play by his rules. Johnny saw her inner battle, with the slight tension in her shoulders, until they finally relaxed. He knew her taking orders from anyone was making her go against her nature, but that’s what made him want to do it even more. And for him to test her limits on what he can get away with.

“On your knees.”

Percy almost balked at the command, no matter how deep and sexy his voice was when he issued it. She didn’t get on her knees for anyone. Who the fuck does he think he is!?

Johnny raised a single brow, then stood up. Percy cursed her short stature, as he easily towered over her. He placed a firm hand to the back of her neck and he commanded again, “On your knees.”

Something about him touching her in such a simple spot, made her want to comply. He was able to quell all the waring voices in her head, so she got down onto her knees.

“Good girl.”

Two words had never made her feel so good. Percy let him guide her over to his lap, after he had returned to his seat. She was still kneeling down on the floor, as his thumb brushed against her lips. He gave her a small smirk, “Now, suck my dick.”

A flash of defiance shone through her eyes, but was quickly stamped down and did as she was told. Percy held the base of his cock in her hand, as she licked the leaking tip. The taste of him was salty and heavy on her tongue. She wanted more. Steadily, she bobbed her head up and down, taking more and more of him each time her head went down, until eventually she had all of him down her throat.

If someone had told Aisha that she would see the leader of the Saints down on her knees and sucking off her boyfriend, she would have thought them to be insane. Hell, that’s exactly what she told Johnny when he’d suggested as much. Though she wasn’t convinced that either of them were sane.

“Fuck,” Johnny groaned out, leaning his head back against Aisha’s shoulder. She kissed him on his lips, while her hands ran along the ripples and divots of his muscled chest and stomach. He was close to cumming. He gave Percy a slight tug on her purple dyed hair, “Stop. I’m gonna cum.”

She gave him a devious look. With him deep in her throat, she hummed causing vibrations up and down his lengthy shaft. He gave her hair a sharper tug, in a desperate attempt to get her off him. However, he should have known she was a kinky bitch and liked it, which caused her to moan around his cock instead.

“Shit!” He moaned out. She could feel the hot seed of his load, hit the back of her throat, as she swallowed every drop. Once his dick stopped twitching on her tongue, Percy pulled her head back up and pulled him out of her mouth with a satisfying pop. She licked her lips, looking like the cat who ate the canary.

“You’re in for it now,” Aisha warned.

“Pfft, yeah right. I just sucked the soul out of him,” Percy replied, with full confidence that she had gotten the upper hand. “No way he’s got the energy to do anythi--”

Her sentence was cut off by a surprised squeal, as large rough hands picked her up off the floor and over Johnny’s lap. He looked down at her, his cole black eyes peaking over the rim of his sunglasses. “I’m very disappointed in you, young lady.”

She glared up at him, as he raised a hand, her body trembling in anticipation, “Don’t you fuckin’ dare!”

SMACK!

Percy yelped in both pain and pleasure, as Johnny’s hand slapped her on her bare ass. She knew she should have felt all levels of pissed off, from being degraded like this, but she only felt herself getting wetter with each spanking she received. By the time Johnny was satisfied, her buttcheeks were a blushing red and stung like crazy. He then rubbed the tender flesh, soothing some of the pain away. His fingers occasionally grazed along her weeping cunt, teasing her.

He pulled her up from his lap, so that she stood in front of him. He gave her a kiss on her hip bone. “Do as your told next time. Otherwise, you could have been getting fucked right now.”

Shivers ran down her spine from his words, as she thought about him fucking her and the prospect of there being a ‘next time’.

“Oh, don’t be so hard on her. She’s not used to being the submissive,” Aisha chimed in. Then she grabbed Percy’s hand, so she could lead her over onto the bed. “Lay down and I’ll take care of you.”

Percy did as she was told, while Johnny looked over at his girlfriend disapprovingly, “She’s never gonna learn anythin’, if you spoil her like that.”

She just stuck her tongue out at Johnny, while Aisha gave her a sweet kiss on Percy’s shoulder.

“Brat,” he called her.

Which she just retorted with, “Jerk.”

Aisha sighed, “Really, you two? Right now?”

Percy pulled her down for a kiss on the lips, “I’m sorry.”

Her hands quickly began moving over Aisha’s smooth skin. She was so soft, it felt like touching silk. Percy’s fingers made their way down between her thighs and slowly began sliding between her wet folds, pleasuring the woman on top of her. It wasn’t long before she had the other woman grinding against the palm of her hand, her breath starting to hitch in her throat, as she got close.

Percy was enjoying the sight, until Johnny removed her hand, right when Aisha was about to cum. She made a little whimper, but didn’t fight him for control. It allowed him to position the two of them, so that she and Percy could scissor. With his hands on her hips, he guided Aisha into a slow circular rhythm that was driving them both wild. He watched on as his two girls grind against each other, steadily getting closer to climax. Aisha was the first to cum. Her body made little twitches and spasms, as the pleasure became too much. She didn’t make much noise, aside from the pleased sighs and gentle moans.

Wanting to torture Percy a bit more, Johnny removed Aisha’s hips from hers. His hands guided her back and up, so that he could slip his cock inside her from behind. Percy would have been mad, if she didn’t have the perfect view of her friends fucking right over her. She began pleasuring herself, as she took in such a sight, but Johnny was having none of it.

“Grab her wrists, and pin her down, Eesh.”

Aisha did as she was told, “Sorry, honey.”

Johnny looked over her shoulder and down at Percy. “You’ll cum when I tell you to,” he told her, looking into her eyes, as he fucked his girlfriend over her. She squirmed and pouted, but didn’t whine for once.

Still sensitive from her last orgasm, it didn’t take long for Aisha to cum again. She leaned down, kissing Percy, trying to stifle her moans. Johnny pulled out of her, secretly thankful for having cum once already, though he wasn’t gonna let Percy know that. Instead he stroked down Aisha’s back, getting her attention.

“She’s been showing that she’s willing to behave herself. I think she’s earned her privileges.”

“I think so too,” Aisha agreed, before moving off of Percy, allowing Johnny to take her place.

Never had she thought that she’d actually get to open up her legs for her best friend, yet here she was. He looked down at her with such a hunger, she wasn’t sure if he was gonna fuck her of devour her. Either option sent a shiver of arousal down to her core.

Johnny positioned himself at her entrance, slowly rubbing the head of his cock along her swollen clit. His dick was still slick from Aisha’s juices, after just fucking her moments before he was about to fuck her. Aisha made her way behind Percy and had her back lean up against her chest.

“Stop teasing her Johnny. She hasn’t gotten to cum yet.”

Yeah, Johnny. Listen to your girlfriend, is what she wanted to say. Instead all that came out was a desperate, “Fuck me, please.”

He gave her the cockiest smirk she’d ever seen on him, as he replied in a deep lust filled tone, “All ya had to do was ask.”

With how slick and ready she was, Johnny was able to slide into her with ease. The swift motion earned him a whimpering sigh, as she muttered to herself about ‘finally’ and ‘so good’.

His hands gripped her hips tightly, wanting to increase the pace, but not wanting it to be over too quickly. He knew fucking her would feel amazing and he was far from disappointed. Her hips rocked in time with his, meeting him with every thrust.

Johnny would quicken the pace, only to slow down again. He knew that it was starting to frustrate her, when he’d all but stopped right when she was starting to get louder with her moans. She half sobbed out of frustration, “Stop teasin’ me.”

“You wanna cum, darlin’?”

Percy nodded, while trying to move her hips, but his hands kept them firmly planted. “Beg me for it.”

“Johnny,” Aisha started, but stopped herself. She knew he was enjoying himself too much, but he wouldn’t torture Percy forever. Even he had his limits.

She was having a final internal battle with herself. Percy never begged, or pleaded, for anything. Still, she was super fucking horny and has been edged far too many times for her brain to work properly, so she gave in.

“Please,” Percy begged, a small whimper escaping her throat. “Make me cum, Johnny.”

Hearing her say his name with such desperation and need, was all he needed. He shifted the angle of his hips, so that he was hitting that perfect spot with every quick harsh thrust. Percy’s moans grew louder, until she practically screamed when she finally reached that peak and dove off. Her inner walls spasmed around Johnny’s cock, that he came almost exactly when she did.

Still buried deep inside her, he slowly began to catch his breath. He could still feel the light spasms from her inner walls, so he slowly pulled out of her. Johnny smiled down at Percy, who had the most blissed out look on her face.

“I’ve never seen her this spaced out before. Not even when she was trippin’ off of loa dust,” Johnny teased.

Percy sluggishly batted his hand away from her face, “Shut up. I don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard in my life.”

She looked up at Aisha, “Don’t tell him I said that. His ego is big enough as it is.”

Aisha just laughed, “I think he already knows, since you said it out loud and in front of him.”

Percy looked up at Johnny, who had way too satisfied of a grin on his face. “Trust me, I knew before she said anything. Hell, I’m sure the neighbors know now too. Shoulda’ known your loud ass would be a screamer.”

She just threw a pillow at his head, but missed him completely.

“Wow, you have even worse aim when you’re blissed out.”

“Cállate, cara de idiota.”

Johnny just chuckled at her, as he got up from the bed. “Wait, where’re you goin’?”

“He’s just getting a towel,” Aisha answered, giving Percy a kiss on her forehead. Not even a minute later, Johnny came back and started cleaning the girls off, before doing the same for himself. Satisfied, he climbed into bed.

Aisha snuggled up to his side, while Johnny pulled Percy over to his other side. She was surprised at first, thinking that her involvement was purely recreational. As she snuggled up close, relishing in the warmth he radiated, she was glad to be wrong.

“Did my girls have fun tonight?”

Percy heard Aisha hum in approval, while Percy tried to process what Johnny had said. He said girls, as in plural… as in, me too.

She clung tightly to him, causing Johnny to look down at her with concern, “Pers? I wasn’t to rough with you, was I?”

“Best sleepover ever,” she answered, then looked up at him. Percy gave him a quick kiss on his lips, a happy smile gracing her face.

“Glad to hear it,” he said, before taking off his sunglasses, then handing them to Aisha, so she could place them on the nightstand. Percy would have given him shit about wearing them the entire time, but she knew they were prescription and he was practically blind without them.

Percy stretched and yawned, before she settled against Johnny’s side, while Aisha slowly stroked her hair.

“Almost hard to believe she’s such a devil, while she’s asleep,” Johnny commented.

Aisha nudged his shoulder, “She’s not a devil.”

“You’re only sayin’ that, cause you’re such an angel.”

She smiled, “And what’s that make you?”

“Luckiest man alive,” he answered, a huge grin on his face.

With a little chuckle, Aisha settled down. She looked at Percy’s sleeping face and noticed how peaceful she looked. No loud cursing, or furrowed brows. No blood stained tables in the middle of the night. Just pure contented bliss.

“She looks so angelic like this, doesn’t she?”

Johnny hummed in agreement, “A devil wearing angel’s wings… Should get a statue of her like that. It’ll really piss her off.”

Aisha wanted to scold him about always trying to pick a fight with the other woman, but decided it could wait until the morning, as she quickly began to doze off.

With both women cuddling him, Johnny stared up at the ceiling, recalling the night’s events. He was perhaps a bit hard on Percy, but he knew she could handle it. Not to mention, if she’d really didn’t want it, she’d have punched him in the face. He was wondering how this was going to effect their friendship moving forward. If it would just be a one time deal, or something the three of them could build on together. He tested the waters by calling her and Aisha his girls and noticed she tensed a bit. The smile on her face told him that she’d approved, however.

Well, whatever tomorrow brings, I hope it includes morning sex.

Slowly he could feel himself drift off into sleep, wishing for them to be together like this for many years to come. He was the happiest he’s ever been.


End file.
